The present invention relates to genetic engineering and more particularly to plant genetic engineering. In general, plant genetic engineering involves the introduction of a gene into the genome of a plant to cause expression of a protein in the plant cell or to control the expression of an endogenous plant protein. It is often desirable to be able to readily control the level of expression of a particular gene in plants. Hence, the present invention provides a means to control expression of genes in plants by expressing a transacting DNA binding factor.
It is, therefore, the overall object of the present invention to provide a means to control gene expression in plants.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means to augment the level of gene expression in all tissues or in specific tissues.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a transacting DNA binding factor to control expression of particular plant genes.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be evident to those skilled in the art from the following description.